


Team Daisy and the exhibit of the century

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Avengers (Marvel Movies), Disney+ - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate universe - canon divergent, Animals, F/M, Gen, InHumans (MCU), Kora and Daisy still don't get along, Kora is a weird muse, Post-Series, S.W.O.R.D. (MCU) - Freeform, Some Humor, electric fish, fairy tale, one of the better parts of AoS S7 though, video recorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: How Daisy, Daniel and Kora helped Captain Rogers find his prize possession. Set in an alternate universe, as recorded by Kora.
Relationships: Captain America/Tony Stark (Minor), Kora/Vijay Nadeer (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Skye/Daisy Johnson|Daniel Sousa, past Skye/Daisy Johnson|Lincoln Campbell, past Skye/Daisy Johnson|Miles Lydon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 3





	Team Daisy and the exhibit of the century

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allythegreat1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allythegreat1/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Marvel owns everyone here.

Once upon a time, Daisy the monkey was musing, to her friends Kora and Daniel: 

“And so, we’re all rescuing, all saving fellow beasts, going there and here and everywhere and the finer world of culture is passing us by! Just what kind of people are we?”

“Good question,” Daniel the cheetah agreed loyally. “It’s been a while since I’ve been in any museum.”

“There’s a great new exhibit,” Kora the sperm whale piped up, making Daisy’s idea a consensus, “as run by the Atlas bowerbird, Steve ‘Captain America’ Rogers. You want to go and look at it?”

The older couple looked at each other, and off the three of them went. 

Flash forward!

As they arrived, however, they found that Steve Rogers was not in a good mood at all, and the exhibit itself was not much better: “I’m robbed,” he sobbed bitterly, “robbed! It is all here, everything else is all here, but my star attraction is missing!”

“What star attraction?” Daisy enquired, as she and Daniel recorded it all via their trusty video recorder, (given to them by FitzSimmons via Deke Shaw, who was always happy to help his Nana and Bobo). “And more emotion please, you’re on camera!”

Steve Rogers nodded and began anew: “Aia! I have been robbed! I have been raided! It is the case of the century!” and he mock-fainted.

“Now that’s better!” Daisy said brightly as she began to examine Captain America’s property. “And what was stolen anyhow?” She picked something up. “Ack! Eek! A snake!” and she dropped the reptile right onto the distraught Rogers.

“…That actually isn’t mine – the robbers must’ve left it in return,” the latter thoughtfully exam-ined the piece. “It is the skin of a tiger snake, the most venomous snake in Australia – it’s not bad, but my loss! It was small! It was glowing! And it even sang!”

“It sang?” Daisy specified, even as Daniel was busy recording the others’ interaction onto the recorder.

“It did!” Captain America got his bearings and got onto his feet and looked Daisy right in eye, (which, given their height differences, was not too difficult, actually). “The star component in my exhibit! It is gone! I got it by accident and now I lost it!”

“Did you do a survey? Did you lose anything else?” Daisy insisted, as Daniel recorded, and she and Captain began to look around. “I mean, given the unusualness of your exhibition room-“

“Oh, it’s not an exhibition room, it’s more of a dating bower,” Captain America replied, as his spirits began to apparently recover. “The exhibit was before it, and my partner especially loved it, especially the ‘expectation’ exhibit. There was the morning-themed one, and another – the evening-themed, and there it was! It was small! It was glowing!”

“And it sang,” Daisy nodded, as she got to learn the Captain’s ques. “That’s just wrong! They thought that they were just robbing you? Nuh-uh, they were robbing all of us, because art… it’s art!”

“Yes, exactly, but who could do such a thing?” Daniel was able to finally put his two cents’ worth into the conversation. “Captain Rogers, who among the locals is a collector?”

“That would be the emu ostrich, Loki,” the latter said brightly, “but he isn’t a true collector, but just a dilettante, as he grabs onto everything shiny and glowing!”

“Well, let’s go get him!” Daisy proclaimed grandly.

Flash forward!

Loki the emu ostrich was acting innocent, which, for him, was already suspicious: he was wandering through the neighbourhood and pointedly looking for anything and everything shiny, when Daisy and Daniel appeared on the scene and surrounded him.

“Loki!” Daisy shouted.

“Yes?” the villain turned avian responded.

“You’re an emu,” Daniel specified.

“Meh,” Loki did not appear to be too affected by their accusations, but just eyed them in a suspicious manner. 

“You swallowed my prize exhibit!” Captain America insisted. “You remember? It was small, it was glowing-“

“-it sang,” added Daisy, (ever the Captain America fangirl, cough).

“I don’t remember!” Loki shot back immediately.

“Of course,” Daisy rolled her eyes in disgust. “The African ostriches just swallow everything-“

“The same goes for us Australian emus,” Loki readily agreed, just before Daniel grabbed him very, very firmly.

“Open wide,” the former leader of SSR said brightly, and Loki opted to cooperate – not that it made a difference, as the insides of Loki were darker than the night itself.

“Right, we’re not beaten yet,” Daisy did not back down. “Daniel, we need to go to operations!”

“Good idea,” Daniel did not try to curb Daisy’s enthusiasm this time. “Kora,” he called-out, “who’s doing the X-rays?”

“That would be Miles the freshwater elephantfish,” Kora readily responded, (enjoying the entire proceedings immensely). “Sis, he says hi-“

“Not interested,” Daisy snapped.

“Me neither,” Loki agreed, and immediately took off. Emus cannot fly, but like all the ratites, they can run really fast.

“Oh no you won’t,” Daniel muttered to no one in particular, as the cheetah of the team it was normally his job to run and chase, but this time he just grabbed the team’s trusty recorder and began to record Loki’s escape in reverse, so to no one’s surprise, Loki reversed himself and began to run backwards as well.

“I never wanted to swallow anything,” he muttered, “but I need to grind the food in my guts with something, don’t I?” He landed onto Kora’s broad back with a huff.

“Ok, Kora, we’re back to recording in the regular manner,” Daniel called out to the younger sister.

“I hear you,” Kora replied. “Miles, and do you hear me?”

“Sure do,” Miles the freshwater elephantfish replied. “I’ll be your field specialist-“

“We got plenty of those, we don’t need another one,” Daisy muttered.

“I’m the specialist in the electromagnetic fields,” Miles did not back down, “not that you would know what that means, Mary-Sue Poots. And where’s the subject?” he added, even as Daisy speechlessly gasped.

“Over here,” Kora shrugged, flinging the bemused Loki into the shallows. (Loki stopped being bemused, let alone amused, and became wet instead, but no one else cared). 

“Good,” Miles continued to sound as professional as he could. “Buddy, relax. I am beginning to generate my bioelectricity-“ Loki stiffened. “Oh, now you’re scared?” Miles muttered in irritation. “Relax, unlike some other people, I’m a weakly electrical fish, and would you just look at what you have in your insides? That is quite a collection! A warhammer, a couple of knives, a fork-“

“What century?” Captain America immediately perked up even more.

“I don’t know, but the metal is old,” Miles replied.

“How do you know that?” Daisy grew curious despite her intentions.

“Via electromagnetism, of course,” Miles readily responded. “I got a bioelectric battery near my tail; I am a living radio locator, I determine the size, the components, and the form of the subject-“

“Now we’re talking!” Captain America interrupted Daisy again, “and do you see my prize? It’s small, glowing-“

“Sings,” Daisy added helpfully.

“No, nothing like that,” Miles said sadly. “Loki, looks as if you’re off the hook this time again.”

“Great,” Loki muttered, even as he was dumped back onto the dry land where he immediately began to preen himself dry. “Looks like no one needs me whenever I’m not the villain-“

“Yes, yes,” Daisy shot back, even as the team, (minus Kora, who could not function on dry land too well in this universe), began to eye the next suspect in the neighbourhood – a rodent who was sadly staring at some defunct TV set.

“Oh, there it is!” Steve said delightfully, as he approached the rodent and the TV set. “My little, my beloved, my only one! So it was you, who stole it?” he asked the rodent.

“I stole it?” the rodent snapped back rather angrily. “I exchanged it! For the snakeskin! You crows, magpies, bowerbirds and the like may steal anything that is lying unattended, but us, the honest packrats, we make exchanges instead!”

“It doesn’t sing,” Captain America continued to ignore the rodent. “It remains the same, but it doesn’t sing!”

“Precisely!” Tony Stark the packrat shot angrily. “Feel free to take back your little, flawed-“

“Ah, the drama!” Daisy said happily. “The emotions!”

“The batteries have just died,” Daniel rolled his eyes, “and probably should be replaced or re-charged-“

“How many batteries do we need?” Kora piped up from her vantage point, (she could see and hear everything with the help of Loki’s magic who didn’t want to be discharged from this story so soon). “Two? Four? Eh, you know what? Just throw me the plug-in cord and close your eyes – I want to show you a surprise!”

And despite their best intentions, everybody complied. When they opened their eyes, Steve Rogers’ prize TV was working again.

“Hello everyone!” came another voice from the sea. “This is Lincoln Campbell the Torpedo ray, and yes, I’m another one of Daisy’s ex-boyfriends!”

“That’s nice,” Daisy reluctantly looked away from the now-functioning TV set. “And why are you an electric fish?”

“To survive, of course,” Lincoln shrugged. “Who has teeth, who has fins, I’m cool as a cucumber and am fully electrified.”

“Bravo!” Daisy replied with some enthusiasm at least. 

“Yes, I’m lying on the bottom, someone begins to harass me – cough, Hive, cough – I hit them with the full 220 volts of electricity, and they get the message-“

“Bravo!” Daisy repeated, even as she turned back to Daniel, (as they were all on the dry land): “Roll the end credits!”

The end credits roll, showing Daniel and Daisy dutifully recording the exhibits of Steve Rogers the bowerbird and Tony Stark the packrat, while Kora is entertaining herself with her sea friends.

The end-

…Kora, (who certainly was not a whale of any kind), put down the typewriter and looked down happily at her final draft. “There! It is finished!” she said happily. “I’m the script writer, yes I am!”

“You most certainly are,” Vijay Nadeer agreed, as he approached her from behind and gave her a great big hug and a kiss on the neck, “though why I am not in this episode?”

“Why? You wanted to be the ostrich?” Loki called out grumpily from his observation point, even as he continued to inspect his own S.W.O.R.D. uniform. “There was a reason as to why I never got involved with you InHumans before I learned the truth about my parentage, and you two have just reminded me of it! You just wait – I will have my revenge upon both of you with my own crazy-ass animal story!”

Kora, Vijay, and the rest of their S.W.O.R.D. friends & teammates, (which didn’t include Daisy and/or Daniel, because of reasons, because the two sisters needed space from each other, no matter what Daisy’s old friends back in S.H.I.E.L.D. thought), just rolled their eyes and went along with Loki’s antics – it was yet another day in S.W.O.R.D., as usual.

The real end.


End file.
